


Tony Stark is a Little

by Chadwick_Forever3000



Series: Avenger Classifications [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwick_Forever3000/pseuds/Chadwick_Forever3000
Summary: Tony was never classified. But lately he's been acting acting like he's between head spaces.What happens next?
Series: Avenger Classifications [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

Tony gets classified

Tony had just got back from a meeting and was, as usual, complaining about it. He went to the car and was still complaining about the meeting. When he finally got to the Tower, he went to the kitchen near   
the sitting room common area, and got a coffee. " Ahhhhh, that's better!" Tony sighed happily. " I'm going to the lab, I'll be there if you need me." And with that, he walked off. "Guys, I have to tell you   
something" Steve said to the rest of the Avengers. " Oooo-k?" Clint half said half asked. " Yea Steve, what is it?" Natasha asked. "Tony was never classified".

Then all hell broke loose.

__________________________________

Tony was in the lab working on new updates for the suit when Clint came down to the lab. "Bruce, for the last time! I'm fi-". "It's not Bruce, Tony, it's Clint".

Tony turned around to see Clint. " Oh, hey Katniss!" Tony said, smirking. " What brings you down here to my lab- Dummy! Stop!" Tony says running over to the claw. Clint chuckled at the scene unfolding   
in front of him. " Sorry about that" Tony said, walking back over to Clint. " No prob Tones" Clint replied. " Anyway, we have to go to a meeting" And started to laugh at Tony's reaction. He had dramatically   
fallen on his back and groaned "Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" He said. "C'mon Tones, The sooner we go the sooner it'll be over." He said to Tony. " Ugg!, fine, F.R.I.D.A.Y shut down lab"

______________________________________

" WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

What do you mean Tony wasn't classified!" Clint exclaimed. " Everyone gets classified, everyone even me!" Natasha said shocked. " So, Fury got a classifier." Steve said to them. " We'll just tell him it's a   
meeting and if he asks what it's about we'll just say they'll tell us when we get there". Steve explained. " That's a great idea Steve, it really is, but when he get's into the room and they start asking questions,   
he'll just get up and leave." Natasha said. Everyone in the room nodded or hummed in agreement. " He can try but the classifier, Leo, will just get Fury to stay if he does" said Steve. " Okay" Clint said, " let's   
get this show on the road!"

___________________________________

Here are the avenger's classifications:

Steve was a Caregiver

Natasha was a Baseline

Peter was a Little

Rhodey was a Baseline

Scott was a Caregiver

Carol was a Baseline

Clint was a Caregiver

Sam was a Baseline

Thor was a Caregiver

Bruce was a little

________________

As you can see, the majority are Caregivers. The lift stopped at the pent-house and the doors opened. The others were on the floor. " Hey, I got the lab rat" Clint said, sniggering when Tony hit him on the shoulder. They all went down to a meeting room. It's what they decided so it wouldn't raise questions. Tony walked in first. " Where's Fury?" Tony said, confused. " Look, Tony, we found out that you hadn't been classified and called a classifier." Clint Said, waiting for the bomb to go off. 

It didn't take long.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Fury and Leo were walking into the room where the rest of the Avengers were in. They heard the last of the conversation. " YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

************************************************************************************

Hi hope you liked the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was never classified. But lately he's been acting acting like he's between head spaces.
> 
> What happens next?

***

"Stark" Fury said, entering the room. "Fury!!! Were you in on this!!!" Tony said fuming. " I planned it, You know everyone has to get classified, that includes you." "I don't care, I'm not!" Tony   
almost shouted. " If you try and leave before you get your results, I'll be coming in to make sure you stay" Fury said, smirking. " Hello Mr. Stark, I'm Leo, and I'm going to be classifying you   
today"Leo said. Tony just glared at him. 

"Okay, everyone except Mr. Stark please leave" Leo said. " I'll be in the connecting room keeping an eye on this one. Fury informed Leo. "That's fine". "Don't I get a say in this?" Tony tried.

"NO" Everyone said. Tony just groaned. When it was just Leo and Tony, They sat down at a table. "Right," Tony said " I'm just gonna gooo'' And he stood up and went over to the door. "Where are you   
going Stark?" Fury said coming out from the joining room with his eye-brow raised. "Away from here" Tony replied, reaching for the door handle. But before he could, Fury had grabbed his wrist and   
dragged him back over to Leo. "Now I'm staying in here" Fury said when he and Tony sat down. 

" Uggggggggggggg!" Tony whined. " I really don't want to do this! Tony said to Nick. Nick saw a flash of fear in Tony's eyes. He took a more softer approach. " Then will you explain to us why you   
don't want to?" Nick said softly. " I-I-.......... _____________________ Every time I try get classified, they just look at me and say alpha, I just want to be classified PROPERLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Tony finished with tears in his eyes. " A-and" he continued, " I-i KNOW i-t's stupid b-ut I just, I-I-I......" He starts to cry vigorously into his hands. Nick and Leo look at each other lost. Nick pulls   
Tony on to his lap and holds him as he cries, whispering sweet-nothings to him. "Shhhhhh, your okay, it's alright, that's not going to happen". After about 5 minutes, Tony calms down to just   
sniffles. 

" I-i'm sorry..." Tony says quietly. " It's okay Tones, we understand" Nick said. " What do you think you are Tony? Hmmm...?" "I-i think i'm a ................" Tony said mumbling the last bit into Nick. "   
What was that? We didn't hear you?" Leo said softly. " A...... little..........." he said. " A little, Hmmm?" Leo Said. " Well" he said leaning forward, "I think so too". "But just to be sure, i'm going to give   
you the sheet of little questions to answer truthfully, and if you want, Nick can help you". "Okay" Tony said. Leo handed Nick the sheet and left the room. " Call me back in when you're done" he said.   
"Okay" Nick replied. 

_____________________________________________

Hey, thought the first Chapter was to long so I split it.


End file.
